


Nucky Thompson: Atlantic Road

by oursisthefury



Category: Boardwalk Empire, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Work In Progress, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Nucky and crew try to escape the desert. They run into some trouble along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

"We're leaving tonight, right?" Eli asked again, for about the millionth time. Nucky sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, we've discussed this. We've prepared for months." "Had to make sure, you've said a lot of things in the past." Eli muttered but Nucky paid him no attention.

They set out at night, though technically dawn because of some malfunctions with the truck. The truck itself was unique because it required two drivers at times, and it could split in half if it wanted to, both sides could drive on their own. So it was like two trucks and anyone could split it with the lever but they weren't planning on doing that. Eli and Nucky were the drivers while the rest of the passengers were in the back of the truck or hiding in the compartments. They brought plenty of food, water and weapons, but it would really only take a day to reach the border if they were lucky. /If they were lucky./ Those were the key words here but no one else knew they were leaving. Leaving a dangerous hostile world to make a new life for themselves. 

The sands blew all around them, behind them gathering in thick clouds. The road was clear and silent apart from the hum and roar of the truck's engines. The sun began to rise, giving the sands a smear of red color. Even the winds had died down as the truck roared towards freedom. And then they heard it, a heavy metal death screech loud enough to shatter their eardrums, call out over the quiet dunes. It sounded like a police siren gone wrong. "What the hell is that?!" Mickey Doyle demanded, covering his ears. He was a part of Nucky's defense group, which always made Eli scoff. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Nucky growled, sharing a look with Eli. Both of them knew what it was, who it was. They'd had encounters. Bad ones.

The screech was coming from the Police force. One of the most ruthless groups out there, they used the law as an excuse to do the things that they did. But there was no law and they certainly weren't qualified to say that they were it. There used to be police, long ago but that group fell decades ago. Now a few stragglers of that group, decided to join together and preach the law as they slaughtered all they could, men, women and children, basically for no reason at all. And they hated the Thompson's with a burning passion, a burning bloody passion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a lot longer than the first chapter because I suck at splitting my writing up.

The screech grew closer and then there was a roar of an engine as a car leapt into the air, over a sand dune, as reflected on the mirror's of the truck. The vehicle stayed suspended in air a good ten seconds before it crashed down on the sands so hard that Eli thought the very bottom of the vehicle was going to break out from under it. Lights were flashing off of it and the sounds were still blaring at full volume. The car itself looked like a nightmare of mismatched parts, with various sharp metal pieces hanging off of it. It wasn't as big as the truck but it was equipped to be dangerous. 

"Eli, what is that?" June asked him worriedly, emerging from the back where her terrified kids were. "It's... Get in the back with the kids, June. I'll take care of it." Eli stated, glancing back at the police vehicle in his mirror which seemed to be swerving every which way sporadically. "But-" She tried to argue but he cut her off. "It's fine, I will take care of it." June gave him a look full of doubt but retreated to the back anyways. 

"What the fuck do we do?" Eli demanded of his brother who gave him an annoyed look. "How the fuck should I know? They haven't said anything yet, and they haven't started attacking. Maybe they're just following us, ever thought of that?" Nucky snapped at him, a bead of sweat sliding down his face. Eli glared at him, yeah right, the police were just following them. Just then a voice reached them. "Pull over your vehicle, Enoch Thompson! You can't escape from us." "They're asking us to pull over, do we?" Mickey asked nervously from the back. "We do that and we're dead, idiot." Nucky snapped, stunned by the man's stupidity. Mickey almost seemed caught off guard by this response and he slunk in the back to join Eddie and Owen. Their crew wasn't very big. 

"They aren't pulling over and they haven't replied, sir." Agent Sebso pointed out, although it didn't really need to be pointed out. "I can see and hear, thank you, but I'm trying to drive." Agent Nelson Van Alden retorted, pulling the wheel so sharply that Sebso was sure that the car was going to flip. "Sir, why are we even going after them? Isn't it a bit dangerous? Aren't they well equipped?" Sebso persisted anxiously as he hung onto what was available to him. "We are going after them because we are the law and they are criminals. Criminals can't escape, they deserve to be punished. And if God wants us to succeed, we shall succeed." Van Alden decreed, swerving to the side, slamming Sebso into the wall. "But-" Sebso tried to protest only to be interrupted by someone. "Should we start firing at them, sir?" Jim Tolliver questioned eagerly as he almost magically appeared in the doorway. Tolliver was by far Van Alden's favorite, he was almost as crazy as he was. A perfect match, although you didn't want to be stuck with them. "Of course, because of their lack of response and compliance, they deserve death. It's what God wants." Van Alden answered, slamming his foot down on the gas pedal, causing the vehicle to rear forward. Also almost causing Tolliver and Sebso to go thru the windshield. 

Tolliver had just received the okay to kill Eli Thompson and his crew once and for all, he was more than ecstatic. And he made his way quickly to the top of the car, to his post, to start firing his machine gun at the very unlucky Thompson's. He noted that his alleged partner, Hoover, wasn't at his firing post. The coward. He decided to ignore that for now and opened fire on the truck, noting by the sounds that most of the bullets in the spray had met their mark. "Hey, Selby! Get up here and do your job!" He yelled down into the chamber, watching as his other partner emerged a few seconds later. "But isn't Hoover...?" Selby inquired, seeming on edge. "I don't know where he is, but for now, you're his replacement." Tolliver informed him, the other man didn't seem to think the position was an honor. Ah well. 

"They're shooting at us! Now what?" Mickey asked after declaring the obvious, luckily the truck was thick. "We fight back, clearly." Owen stated, hefting a machine gun onto his shoulder and moving to the back of the truck. "Yeah, I knew that..." Mickey muttered sulkily, grabbing a rifle and perching himself on the side of the truck. "They've got two shooters on top." Eddie informed Nucky who grit his teeth and urged the truck to go faster. Eli also followed suit and the truck lurched a few feet ahead of the oncoming enemy vehicle. A bullet shattered Eli's mirror a second later, just as June crawled out from the hole followed by Willie. She screamed and tried to get her son to go back in, but he refused. "Eli, what do we do? Are we protected, are we-" June was cut off by a harpoon stabbing itself thru the right side of Eli's truck, and the truck itself swerved awkwardly, not used to the extra weight that it was fighting against. "We've been hit!" Eli yelled to his brother, he didn't seem to hear him but this was bad.

"Willie, you drive. I've got to remove that thing." Eli stated grimly, getting up from the seat. "Dad, I don't-" His son protested. "Just do it!" Eli snapped and his son complied, slamming his foot down on the gas. "Don't, Eli! It's too dangerous!" June exclaimed worriedly as she watched her husband climb out the window. "June, I have to do this. For the kids." He grunted at her before he disappeared out the side. The harpoon was further away from the door than he thought it was, and he clung to the side for dear life, even when the bullets whizzed past him. He managed to get close enough before he could, using all the strength that he had, try to pull it out. After a good several minutes of tugging, he pulled it free and it shot backwards away from him and then they saw him.  
Tolliver and Selby watched as their harpoon shot towards them and dragged on the ground underneath them. That was impossible, Selby got it in the truck, did someone...? And then they noticed him, fucking Eli Thompson trying to make his way back to safety. "Oh, this is just too easy." Tolliver grinned cruelly at Selby. "He's right in the open." They watched as Eli hurriedly tried to make it back around towards safety. That wasn't happening. Tolliver lightly tapped the trigger of his gun and let the bullets spray, but Eli had already made it to the side so the bullets sunk into the back. "Selby! Tell the boss to go to the side of them!" Tolliver barked and his partner scurried off and moments later, the car lurched and swerved to the side of the truck.

Eli saw them coming, he even recognized the agents on top. That goddamned screwball Tolliver and what was the other guy's name again? He watched as they swerved up to him, and just as Tolliver aimed at him with a cruel smirk, the door flung open and June appeared. "What the fuck are you-" Eli shouted worriedly but his wife grabbed him by a fistful of his shirt and jerked him inside, just as the bullets came once more, they bounced across the side of the truck, startling June who was still clinging to the outside. The police car had pulled back behind suddenly, probably irritated at having missed when June lost hold and slipped out of his grasp before he could reach her. "JUNE!" She seemed to fall in slow motion, her dress flying up in the wind as she tumbled backwards, a silent scream upon her lips before she crashed into the sand and the police car zoomed right over her. "NO!"

Eli couldn't see her anymore, but he knew she'd gone under the wheels of the death machine. Willie was looking at him with shock and hurt. "Dad! We have to go back!" "We can't! She's gone." It hurt him to say the words, but they were true. "No! Did you see her go under? Did you?!" Willie demanded angrily, moving to hit the brakes but Eli stopped him. "Do you want all of your siblings to fucking die as well?! Is that what you want?!" Eli snapped at his oldest son. "Because if you fucking stop, they're dead and your mother would not have wanted that!" His son glared at him, tears stinging his eyes but didn't stop. Never stop.


	3. Maybe there is hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies will save us.

June had crashed hard in the sand and became dazed as the police car zoomed over her. She sat up, and saw the truck disappearing in the distance. So they hadn't stopped for her? Good. But what was she going to do now? Suddenly she heard sweet classical music fill the air and before she knew it, a car had pulled alongside her. "Need a lift, baby?" A blonde woman in a suit and top hat asked smoothly, offering a hand to her, which she took, stunned and pulled her up onto the car. The car sped up and June jolted backwards, nearly falling before she looked around her. There was a red haired woman standing confidently at the front wearing a green dress, and the top hat woman also looked to be in charge. In the back, there was another red head, although she looked sulky, smoking a cigarette. Beside her was a black haired woman, an older muscular blonde woman, a brownish reddish haired woman in a suit with freckles, and a nervous looking brown haired woman. 

"We heard Nucky Thompson was trying to escape. We came to stop him." The top hat informed her. "I'm- I'm with him. With his brother. Please, my children are on there." June implored and the red haired woman smiled at her. "Don't worry, we only want Nucky." "But first we'll get the police off of his tail." The top hat said. "By the way, name's Babette." June nodded at her. "June Thompson." "Gillian Darmody, Nucky killed my son." The red head noted grimly. There was a pause. "I'm Sally." The older blonde said, inspecting her rifle. "Lucy." The sulky red head muttered, blowing out smoke. "Angela Darmody." The black haired woman remarked. Darmody again? "Esther Randolph, I used to work for the police." The brownish reddish haired woman said, holding out a hand. June took it and they shook. "I'm Margaret Shroeder." The nervous looking woman said in a thick Irish accent. "I'm new, like you." Like her? She wasn't staying, was she?

"Finally. Where were you?" Tolliver snapped at his very late partner, Edgar J. Hoover. "I was doing other things... Besides I've never done this before." Hoover complained, nervously adjusting the gun. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. It's very easy." Tolliver lied, he knew Edgar was a dead man. That's what he got for ignoring him when the police were still in business. Hoover never did seem to recognize his potential. "Really?" Hoover asked, sounding hopeful and he nodded. "Yes." None of them noticed the upcoming danger until it was too late. Tolliver watched as a beautiful red head in a green dress appeared next to Hoover, who looked at her in stunned awe, as he nervously clutched the gun. Her green eyes met Tolliver's before they went to Hoover and pulled out a pistol, blowing Hoover's head off. Bang. A spray of blood went up in air before Hoover's body fell limply off the car and into the sand below. Tolliver laughed at this, how wonderful! 

And the car zoomed by and pulled back, to smash into the police car, knocking it off balance. 

In Eli's side of the truck, thing's were tense until Willie noticed something coming. "Dad, what the hell is that?" He inquired, and Eli turned to see something tunneling through the sand dune's alongside them. "What the..."


	4. Chapter 4

Torrents of sand were being flung from the thing tunneling in the dune's alongside the truck and suddenly a wave of sand hit them as whatever it was burst from the sand and up into the air. It was a small car with a large silver drill like thing on the front and the rest of it was rusted to shit. As it burst out of the sand, it took quite a bit of sand with it, piled on top of the hood. As it crashed down, none of the sand seemed to shake loose, leaving a tall mound of it blocking the view of the driver or drivers inside. "Who the fuck is that?" Eli gaped, he'd never seen anything like that before. Didn't even think that that kind of machine was possible. Who built that? A savage sand gang?

Inside the new car:

"What the fuck?! I can't see a fucking thing!" Charlie snarled as the mound of sand stuck to the top of the car no matter how much he swerved. It should've come off on the impact of the car landing but it stayed on. "Fuck!" Meyer grimaced beside him. "Did you turn on the wipers?" "The what?" Charlie asked. "The wipers." Meyer repeated. "You know the one's that I installed a while back for this very thing." "Shut it, Meyer." Charlie grumbled and fumbled around on the dashboard. "This the button?" He pointed to one of the smallest ones in the center. Meyer nodded. Charlie pressed it and nothing happened. He pressed it again and again and again but nothing happened. He turned to scowl at Meyer, "Shoddy workmanship." Meyer rolled his eyes irritably. "I'd like to see you do any better." "Hey, we still can't fucking see you two! Quit arguing!" A voice snapped from behind them, Benny. "Besides I have an idea, I'll just go and clear the sand off myself." He declared. "That's not a good idea, Benny." Meyer shook his head. "Too bad, I'm doing it anyways." Benny replied, grabbing a rifle and scrambling up the ladder and out of the hatch before Meyer could stop him. 

Eli and Willie watched as the sand covered drill car careened every which way but could not shake off the mound of sand. Then they saw a hatch pop open on the top, and a man poked his head out before lifting himself almost all the way out. Eli noticed that the man had a gun but he was moving towards the hood of the car. "He's clearing the sand..." He said aloud. But that also meant that he was an easy target. Eli grabbed a rifle and aimed it on the man who wasn't paying any attention to him. "Dad, what are you doing?" Willie asked, shocked. "We don't even know if they're a threat." Eli leveled the gun on the man's head, "We can't take any chances. Better to be safe than sorry." And with his finger on the trigger, about to pull it as the man was about to step all the way out the hatch suddenly the man slipped and disappeared into the hatch and it slammed shut after him. 

Meyer leapt up and grabbed onto Benny's legs just as he was going to step out of the hatch. "What the- Let go!" Benny yelped but Meyer tugged and tugged until the man slipped and both of them crashed to the ground in a heap. "What the fuck's going on back there?!" Charlie demanded, hearing their groans. "Meyer, the fucking rifle could've gone off in the fall!" Benny snapped at Meyer, climbing off the other man. "Yeah well you were probably about to get killed out there!" Meyer shot back hotly, getting to his feet. "Yeah, probably. But you're not certain that I was about to." Benny replied as if he'd won the argument. Meyer bit his tongue, it wasn't worth it, the kid was an idiot. "I'm diving us back under, to see if we can shake this fucking sand off." Charlie announced, pressing the appropriate buttons. "But that could just cause more sand to pile up." Meyer interjected. "You think I don't know that? But right now we're fucked either way." Charlie bit back and the car lurched and plunged into the sand.

Willie and Eli watched as the strange car dove back into the sand and were swiftly reminded of the more immediate danger bearing down upon them, The Police. The death screech was getting closer but now it seemed to be engaged in a battle with another car that looked to be piloted by women. The cars kept smashing and shooting at each other but it didn't deter either car from following their truck. 

And then the police car was rolling through the air, spinning and crashing on its side as everyone in the vicinity watched with wide eyes as the small tunnel car popped up under it and knocked it off balance. The car piloted by the women, slowed down and drew back in shock, watching the new car warily. The tunnel car no longer had its hood piled with sand and it sped up to Eli's side of the truck again. It was clear then that the people in the car wanted the truck and Eli found himself wishing that he would've shot faster.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we doin' this then?" Charlie asked as the car sped alongside the truck. "Yeah, we should be able to handle it." Meyer replied but he was unsure. "It's gonna be fucking amazing." Benny grinned and Meyer nodded. They'd get rid of Nucky once and for all. Charlie flipped the switches, pulled the levers and pressed the buttons and the car gave a screech and started to change. The top lifted up, almost like a tank and a long gun stretched out of the car, packed full of explosives. "Is it going to work?" Charlie questioned, watching the car squeak and twist, and the car stopped when it had a protective dome over it for the people firing the gun. The dome itself was see through but it had a thick pane of glass, covering it. "I want to shoot it!" Benny volunteered, which wasn't surprising. "I'll go up with you and direct you to the best point." Meyer said, the area looked wide enough for them both to fit although it would be squashed. Benny rolled his eyes but obliged him as they both squeezed up the ladder and into the dome.

Eli and Wille watched in shock once more as the car began to change whilst it was moving. It got taller, at least from the top and a dome was on top. A gun was stretched out on top, it looked like a weird tank now. Then Eli saw two men scrambling inside of the dome and the gun was aimed right at the truck. Where his family was hiding. "NO! DON'T!" He yelled, hoping that would stop them. They didn't seem to hear. 

Meyer noticed that a man was yelling at them and waving his arms. It was not Enoch Thompson and with the man was a boy who must've been his son. They looked frantic and they were trying to say something to them. "Wait, Benny." He put a hand on the younger man's arm. "What?" Benny asked, annoyed. "Those two, they want something from us." Meyer pointed at the frantic people. "So? They probably don't want us to blow them to high hell." Benny retorted, his finger hovering above the trigger. Meyer was bothered by this, what did this mean? Then he knew as two young boys appeared by the man and his son. "Benny! Don't!" He yelped and Benny rolled his eyes. "What?" "Look, he has kids with him!" Meyer directed Benny's eyes to them. "We are not blowing them up." 

"What's going on up there?! Shoot!" Charlie snarled from down below. "That guy has kids with him and Meyer doesn't want us to blow them up!" Benny shouted down and Charlie started cursing loudly. "Well we need to blow up Nucky!" The Italian replied stubbornly. "We talk terms with him." Meyer stated. "We what?! NO!" Charlie yelled angrily. "Not with Nucky! With that man with the kids!" Meyer answered and he could hear the other man grumbling. "Drive really close to him, Charlie." He said, as he opened the top of the dome. "If we get killed, you're fucking dead, Meyer!" Charlie snapped but he sped up and shifted really close to the truck, a few feet away.

Eli sighed with relief as the gun was turned away and the car drove closer. It was kind of an asshole thing to drag his twins, Patrick and Brian out to see death in the face but he had to do it. "Hey so don't shoot us! We just want to talk!" Said the short man from the dome, holding his hands up in surrender. "As long as you don't." Eli replied, watching the displeased looking man beside the short man. "We won't... Now who are you in relation to Enoch Thompson?" The man asked. "His brother." Eli answered slowly, wary. "Oh. Well how close are you two?" The short man seemed dismayed by this fact. "Ummm, why?" Eli questioned, shooing Willie away with his siblings. "Because we want to kill Nucky but we could spare you and your kids, if you come with us." The man explained. "Who are you people?" Eli demanded. "My name is Meyer Lansky," The man said before pointing to the other man. "This is Benny Siegel, and the man driving is Charlie Luciano or you may have heard of him as Lucky Luciano." Those names seemed very familiar. 

"How will we fit them all?" Benny interjected. Meyer hadn't thought of that. "How many kids do you have? Just those three?" He asked. He watched as the man paled, not a good sign. "I have six more. Nine kids." "WHAT?! You had nine fucking kids in this shit hole of a world?!" Benny laughed. "You're a fucking idiot." He snickered and Meyer shushed him. Eli's face had flushed but inside he knew that Benny was right. "I don't think you all can fit..." He trailed off. "Actually, the truck can split in half." Eli stated. "Really?" Meyer asked. It was perfect. "Now all you have to do is leave your brother behind and come with us." 

Eli swallowed hard, some choice it was. Abandon his brother or let all his kids die. He chose his kids as he gave his answer and the two men grinned at him. He went inside the driver's compartment, found the lever and closed his eyes for a moment. "Sorry, Nucky." He said aloud and pulled the lever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the other side of the truck, there was a groan and a screech as the truck rumbled and shook. "What's going on?" Mickey asked as the truck trembled. "We're splitting up." Nucky replied, he couldn't believe it. What was Eli doing? Was he making a diversion? "Eli's following someone else!" Owen shouted from the back where he was looking out. "What?" Nucky craned his neck to see the other truck following a small car in the other direction. He didn't recognize that car. "Is he abandoning us?" Mickey sounded like he wished that he were leaving with Eli instead. "Seems so. Fuck!" Nucky cursed, maybe he should follow Eli but then he heard a familiar death screech getting closer. The Police car hadn't stayed down for long it seemed, it was up and running again. He gripped the steering wheel tight, and prayed for a way out.


End file.
